Only Deceiving Ourselves
by justagirl8225
Summary: “We are never deceived we deceive ourselves.”  Johann Wolfgang von Goethe [see note inside for more]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **surely you jest..

**Notes: **Let me start by saying, if you've read Living with the Consequences, this story uses some of those elements. Obviously it's going to have it's differences, but this story is not a re-write.. I ignore a lot of real life situations with my writing- this story is no exception. My timeline is tweaked to set everything from this year into 2008 and making everyone two years younger than they are now. (example, Lita according to my adjusted timeline would be 31). In addition to the main plot, there is an added sub-plot, you'll be able to pick this one out fairly easy I'm sure. I could almost call this A/U in a sense, but it's still wrestling verse, kinda, sorta.. if you squint.

**_

* * *

_**

_**5:00 a.m. Monday October 13th, 2008- Tampa, Florida**_

Just like many times in her life, Amy Dumas was alone.. And like many times in her life, it was by her choice.. The former WWE diva the only one awake in the Tampa home of Adam Copeland and Trish Stratus. The living room was dark, save for the television; silent save for the voice of the man in the commercial. Sighing heavily, Amy ran a hand through her hair, the woman's stomach a veritable ball of nerves. Later that day, along with Trish, Dawn Marie Psaltis and Lisa Varon; Amy would make her debut with TNA Wrestling. And not only would it be her debut, but, it would be the first time she had appeared on television since leaving the WWE four year ago. And when she had left, the world had more or less been convinced it was an injury.. Creative using the pregnancy angle with Glen Jacobs, otherwise known as Kane... In reality, that wasn't very far from the truth. Amy hadn't been injured since her major neck injury, but she had been pregnant... Her four year old twins sleeping soundly in one of the guest rooms upstairs. A boy and a girl, both with beautiful blue eyes. William Adam and Cordelia Ann, representing innocence in a world full of deceit.. and a bitter-sweet reminder of what had once been. Running her hands through her hair, Amy's attention flickered from the television to the display of framed pictures above the fireplace. Why they needed a fireplace in Florida, Amy wasn't quite sure... but Trish had insisted on having a house with a fireplace. And as her hazel gaze barely made out the photos, Amy understood why. Their home had many pictures in many places, but, the ones that had taken priority in decorating had gone upon the mantle above the fireplace. Like the one on the very end, Amy and Trish from their first month in the WWE... And the one in the middle, Adam and Trish on their wedding day. Closing her eyes, the former diva could remember that day just like it was yesterday... She had been in the wedding, the blond woman's matron of honour; Adam's best man had been his best friend... current TNA Champion, Amy's former boyfriend and very unsuspecting father. Someone she hadn't seen in over four years, someone whom had once been an important part of her life... William Jason Reso, otherwise known as Jay Reso or Christian Cage depending on who you were. At one point in time, he had been one of her best friends, at one point in time.. they had been inseparable.. And then things had changed. All so quickly, before either of them could stop it... Heaving out another sigh, Amy curled up on the couch.

"Nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could've changed your life."

If she had known what she did now, then maybe.. Just maybe, she would have acted differently.

"It's going to be a _really_ long day."

"Ames?" Trish questioned sleepily, the blond woman currently headed downstairs. "Have you slept at all?"

"I can't," Amy admitted truthfully, "and I know I should because we have such a big day ahead, but I just can't.. I mean, it's the first time I'll be back on television since I left the WWE and.."

Trish grimaced as she seated herself next to her best friend, "because he's going to be there... Maybe it would have been easier if you had just told him?"

Amy sighed, "I wanted to tell him but he told me not to contact him at all, unless I was on my deathbed... And I was angry enough to believe him."

The blond woman shrugged, "I suppose... And yes, I know, Adam and I could have said something as well but.. He didn't want anything to do with you."

The redhead smiled wryly, "and after tonight he'll never want to see my face ever again. He'll probably tell me to rot in Hell, which, he has all rights to tell me that and--"

"Ames," Trish held up a hand, "you two practically destroyed each other... Sure, some stuff has changed since then, but a lot hasn't."

"And it's my fault, I know this Trish, so don't try to tell me differently." Amy buried her face in her hands, "he wasn't supposed to care that much."

"Amy, he loved you just as much as you loved him." Trish rubbed the red-head's back like a mother would her child. "I know you never meant to hurt him like that, but you did and there really isn't anything else you can do about it so stop beating yourself up for that."

The redhead sniffled miserably, "it still hurts... and it shouldn't. I should be over this... I should be over him and--"

"You're a human being Amy, not a machine. Of course it's going to hurt." Smoothing strands of hair away from Amy's forehead, Trish continued: "Look.. today isn't going to be easy, working in TNA with him there isn't going to be easy but I know you.. And I know you can do this, okay? I'll be here for you, Dawn and Lisa will be here for you."

"I know you'll be here for me.. Without the three of you, Adam, Chris and Ty? I don't know if I would have been able to do this." Hazel eyes shutting tight, Amy bit down on her lower lip. "But, at the same time? You all are his friends too.. I shouldn't have put you all through this."

Trish let out a sigh of her own, "Ames.. We chose to be. Yeah, we all understood what we were getting into by doing what we've been doing but.. You needed us."

Amy let out a bitter laugh, "and it'll just give him yet another reason to hate me. As he rightfully should, I mean.. I've denied him the chance to know his own children and for what? Because I was angry and I wanted to hurt him more than I already had? I'm a terrible human being, Trish."

Trish ran a hand through her blond locks, "and what more do you want me to say Amy? You did what you did because you were trying to protect yourself, it's human instinct. He did what he did because he was trying to protect himself... Just make sure that you're telling him for the right reasons."

"I can't look at myself in the mirror without feeling guilty, I can't look at my own children without feeling guilty.." Amy didn't bother to wipe away any of the tears. "For everything that went wrong? I need to do something right. I doubt it will change anything or maybe it will just make it worse but... I need to tell him."

"Well if it makes you feel any better? Adam is already looking into getting another house, far far away from here."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "as tempting as the idea sounds? I can't run away any more, Trish. He deserves better." A beat passed, "and besides which.. It's been four years since the two of us have been in a wrestling ring together.. I look forward to kicking your ass again."

Trish rolled her eyes at that, the two women falling silent.. waiting for the rest of the house to wake up. And they wouldn't have too much longer to wait, William and Cordelia soon heading downstairs... Amy beckoning them to the couch. Her son, the older of the two by a minute, had such a striking resemblance to Jay that it was almost painful.. Her daughter had those same blue eyes, the rest of her nearly a splitting image of Amy. Of course, after they had been born, Amy had seen the resemblance instantly... Not that she'd ever had any doubts in her mind as to whom their father was..

"Auntie Trish?"

Trish turned a beaming smile to William, "yes honey?"

"Uncle Adam is still sleeping."

"Then why don't you and Cordelia go wake him up?" Trish winked, "we can't have Uncle Adam sleeping in when we have such a big day ahead of us."

Cordelia and William grinned in delight, the twins racing back upstairs to burst into the bedroom.. Adam waking up seconds later.. The twins racing back downstairs with the tall blond man hot on their heels.

"The angry bear is going to get you.." Adam teased as he chased them, "and he's hungry."

Cordelia went in one direction, William going in another.. Adam chasing after his god-son first...

Trish smiled at the display, "he's almost as bad as they are."

"I've got you!" He exclaimed as he scooped up Cordelia, holding the laughing child under one arm. "And now I'm going to get your brother."

Amy laughed as Adam caught up to William. "Sometimes? I think he's worse."

"Possibly," Trish agreed, the blond woman laughing as well when Adam, Cordelia and William collapsed into a heap on the carpet. "Why don't we get breakfast ready for the angry bear and the cubs."

Amy nodded her agreement to that, her mind temporarily taken off of what would happen later that day.. She and Trish going about the morning as routinely and as calmly as possible.

**xXx**

Just as they had planned yesterday at dinner, Dawn and Chris Irvine along with their two sons, were supposed to head over to Adam and Trish's house before they left for Orlando. Lisa and Tyson would be meeting them at the arena, the dark haired woman being the only one of the four former WWE divas whom was already employed by TNA. Needless to say, Lisa had been nothing short of elated and shocked when Dixie Carter finally gave the green light to fully bring a women's division.. Of course, they had to wait until TNA had more air time on television and the right amount of money... Lisa having worked very closely with Dixie on the matter. Since they already had Gail Kim, Jackie Moore and Tracy Brooks, they would obviously need some competition. And maybe Lisa should have tried to recruit some of the younger divas coming up through the WWE but.. She preferred experience. And despite them not having wrestled since they'd respectively left the WWE; Amy, Dawn and Trish were what Lisa wanted. Some had taken that news better than others, some were looking forward to the women's division; some of the TNA knock outs were looking forward to working with their former WWE co-workers. Some, on the other hand, had taken the news indifferently... Specifically one Jay Reso. Of course he didn't mind working with Trish or Dawn again... Amy, however, was another matter entirely. Since she had left the WWE, well before that really, since she had decided she didn't want anything to do with him; the blue eyed blond man had decided he didn't want anything to do with her.. Their mutual friends had subsequently been caught in the middle of it all... Perhaps no one more so than Adam, Chris coming in a close second.. The two men currently standing in the kitchen, getting snacks and such ready for the drive to Orlando and for the arena.

Chris glanced up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he was making, cutting the crusts off carefully for William. "Dude.. You do realise that you and Jay are about to start a feud, right?"

Adam waited until he had packed up the sliced fruit. "I'm aware of that, so what?"

The shorter blond man arched an eyebrow, "so what? He's going to kill you... And me, but you more."

The green eyed blond man glared, "and keep in mind that William and Cordelia are in the living room, you idiot. I know he's going to be angry at me, I'm expecting that. But, it's not like he really tried, is it? And it's not like I didn't try to tell him."

"Even though she asked you not to?"

"He's my best friend," Adam replied defensively, "trust me dude, it wasn't exactly in my plans to keep it from him for this long. But, when he won't listen to anything that remotely involves her? You remember how he was after she left."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "after she left the WWE or after she left him? Because he didn't take either very well, you know."

Adam nodded, "I know he didn't, but I was talking about when she left him.. Seriously dude, I've never seen him that gutted. It was like he had the Stanley Cup Trophy handed to him and then taken away.. Bigger than that, even. He was just crushed."

Dawn cleared her throat, the brunette currently putting cookies into small bags for the twins and her sons. "Amy is also in the living room, so if I were the two of you? I would be really careful about what I say in here. She's already been going through the guilt trip from hell for the past four years."

"I know Dawnie," Chris finished up the sandwiches, "hopefully they can call a truce by the time little Andrew gets here."

"You mean Andrea," Dawn corrected him with a smirk, "after two boys? I deserve to have a girl."

Adam blinked, "how are you going to wrestle when you're three months pregnant?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "well duh, I won't be. I'm going to manage.. Lisa said that Amy and Trish would be wrestling again, but she never said anything about me."

"And we won't be wrestling for at least a month," Trish added from the living room, "we have to get back into ring shape first."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Cordelia?"

"Is Uncle Ty gonna be there?"

"Yes sweetheart, Uncle Ty will be there."

In the kitchen, Chris grimaced. "Did you pack riot gear with your wrestling gear?"

Adam arched an eyebrow, "why would I want to do that?"

"Duh, we're going to need it. Not only will he be mad at the two of us? But Tyson too."

"I think Tyson is capable of taking care of himself, Chris. You, on the other hand, might have something to worry about."

Chris rolled his eyes, "oh please.. I can so _totally_ take him down."

Adam smirked, "uh huh.. You just keep telling yourself that, buddy. One of these days? The rest of us will believe you."

Chris mimicked his friend, Amy and Trish making sure that William, Cordelia, Junior and Lance had enough crayons, colouring books and picture books for the trip and the show. They had already arranged for either Christy or Dawn to be with the four energetic children whilst the tapings were going on.. And that was if, of course, Amy and Dawn couldn't be there themselves. Neither Dawn, Amy or Trish were familiar with how TNA operated...and added to that, it was the first time that TNA would be going for two hours. At least they were fortunate that they wouldn't be filming live, the tapings giving everyone the benefit of being able to re-tape segments if they needed to. And since neither Amy, Dawn or Trish had been on television in four years, the likelihood remained that they just might need some time to readjust. They could at least hope that things would go as smoothly as possible, but... Given the two hour taping, four over excited children and the added stress of having two very combustible personalities within the same vicinity.. Needless to say, things were already quite stressful... Chris deciding that he was going to pack a few extra pillows just to be on the safe side.. Adam rolling his eyes at the older man's actions.. Even if he secretly had considered doing the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own not but any OC's

**Notes: **Keep the note from the prologue in mind and we're all good.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**3:00 pm- Universal Studios, Orlando**_

While the two Irvine boys and the Dumas twins had wanted to run around and explore Universal Studios; their mothers had to inform them otherwise. For one, they had to be on the best behaviour that they could manage and for two; Dawn and Amy had work to do. Or they would at some point anyway, Lisa meeting the three former WWE divas backstage as planned. Lisa had just met with Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett that morning to discuss the direction of the women's division. Specifically, they had discussed what respective roles Amy, Dawn and Trish would be filling on the roster. In Dawn's case it was obvious, she was pregnant and as such she just couldn't be in the ring to that capacity. With Amy and Trish, however, they reasoned that they could do one of two things. Either put the two women together to form some sort of alliance against the younger Knockouts or put them on opposite sides. But, that wouldn't happen until both Amy and Trish were both back in ring shape; the two women not having wrestled since they'd left the WWE two years ago. Both women separately hoped that it would come back to them easily enough, though, until that point they were somewhat content to help out in whatever way they could. Whatever the case, Lisa left that up to them….whether they could align together or feud; Amy and Trish discussing the possible scenarios in one of the locker rooms/offices backstage. And two rooms down from the two former WWE divas; Adam was just meeting with Chris, Allen Jones, Tyson and Jay to discuss their upcoming storyline.

Adam sent an amused look to his long time best friend, "Round Two then of Edge vs. Christian? Only this time it's for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. I can't wait to add that one to my wall."

Jay rolled his eyes, "don't get too ahead there Copeland. We have at least a month or two to feud before you get the title. And of course, I will be taking it back." Smirking, he added: "this gorgeous waist just wouldn't look right without it."

Chris rolled his eyes at that, "anyway. It really is a shame that they have to break up the Coalition so quickly. Have they decided as to whom is going with whom?"

Tyson shrugged, "I'm thinking they're going to keep Christian and Tomko together, finally let A.J loose again. Or who knows, they might let go out on my own, finally."

"Ingrate," Jay joked easily, "and leave me all alone?"

"I'm sure you'll find some way to manage," Chris re-assured in a mock sympathetic tone, "and if it all comes down to it… maybe they put you with one of the Knockouts."

Jay made a face, "thanks but no thanks. I had no problems working with Trish for a little while way back when, but I really don't want to go through with that again."

Adam opened his mouth to say something about that, but changed his mind. "Right….At least the travel schedule isn't anywhere near as hectic?"

Allen frowned, "speaking of that… I got the new schedule. We've got a few house shows, usual tapings and I think the pay per view is in St. Louis."

Adam smirked suddenly, "I'll call Orton, see if he's up for hanging out or something."

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "how is that kid doing anyway?"

"Current WWE Champion so I'd say he's doing pretty damn well," Adam stretched his arms overhead. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go find Trish, see if she's figured out what she's doing for the taping."

"And I need to find Dawn, make sure those two boys of mine haven't created another mess." Chris stood, offering a short nod to his friends before he left.

Jay glanced over to Tyson, "and let me guess… you need to find Lisa to see if she's made any progress with the Women's division?"

The bald man rolled his eyes, "well no, not really. I was going to find her to see if she wanted to go through that one spot again. Remember? Lisa introduces the concept of the Women's division, we interrupt her."

The blue eyed blond man was silent for a long moment, "I wanted to forget about that, but I can't for some reason. Is it really necessary to have Trish and her in the ring too?"

Allen blinked, "what's so bad about Amy?"

Tyson coughed into his hand, "not a good subject, Allen, trust me. As for why she has to be in the ring? Duh, Amy and Trish are both key to getting the Women's division off the ground."

Jay sulked, "maybe but that doesn't mean she absolutely has to be in the ring."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "and for someone who claims he doesn't want to be a bitter person."

"I have my reasons," Jay all but snapped, "but if you're going to find Lisa, have fun with that. I'm going to work on my promos for later."

"Allen, if you want to come with me, you're welcomed to… have you met Dawn, Amy and Trish?"

"Briefly," Allen rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "but it couldn't hurt right?"

Tyson simply shrugged, the two men then leaving the room and leaving Jay alone with his thoughts.

"Auntie Trish?"

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"Is this coloured in the lines?" The strawberry blond girl held up a picture for Trish's inspection. "William said it wasn't."

Trish kissed her god-daughter's forehead. "It looks perfect sweetheart." Peeking over to William's tower of blocks, the blond woman smiled. "Can you tell me about what you're building?"

William beamed with pride, "a castle, isn't that right Uncle Adam?"

"You bet it is kiddo," Adam grinned to his god-son, "we'll have to save this for when Ashton and Keith find us."

A knock at the door had Trish on her feet, "maybe that's Dawn and the kids now?" Opening the door after a moment, the blond woman blinked. "How can we help you?"

Tyson thumbed to his tag-team partner, "re-introductions….and wanting to get away from the King of Bitterville."

Amy stiffened slightly, and then sent a smile to Allen. "I'm pretty sure we've met already, maybe at one of Chris and Dawn's parties, but I'm Amy Dumas." Rolling her eyes just a little at how shy her twins were suddenly acting, the redhead continued. "The little boy is William and the little girl is Cordelia, my four year old twins."

Allen stood nearly frozen in shock as he saw the twins, the resemblance so striking. "Cute kids," he finally managed, "and nice to meet you again."

Adam and Tyson shot the Gainseville native a pointed look, the blond man quickly mouthing a 'NO'.

Allen frowned, and then put his hand close to his mouth as he spoke in a loud whisper to Tyson. "That William kid looks just like Jay, except with darker hair."

Tyson cleared his throat loudly, elbowing his tag-team partner in the side. "Anyway, we wanted to see if you two wanted to join us in the ring? Lisa should be there in a bit, run over the spot we have for later."

Amy glanced towards him hesitantly, "everyone that's involved?"

Tyson shook his head, "Jay wants to work on his promos, and so, he won't be there."

The redhead let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. "Okay, just give us a moment and we'll meet you out there."

Trish sent her best friend a sympathetic smile, "don't worry about it too much, Ames. I'm sure everything will go just fine."

Amy smiled shakily, "we'll find out, won't we? God, I don't know what's wrong with me…. I can't function with him here and it should be okay."

Cordelia blinked, "Uncle Adam? Is mommy going to be okay?"

The tall blond man sent his god-daughter a reassuring smile, "she's going to be just fine sweetie, and don't you worry. Uncle Adam and Auntie Trish are here."

Amy kissed her daughter's forehead, hugging her two children close to her for a moment. "You two behave for Uncle Adam, okay? Mommy shouldn't be too long."

That out of the way, Amy and Trish left the room to head to the ring to meet up with Allen, Chris, Tyson, Dawn and Lisa…. Jay not there, just as Tyson had said; Amy unsure if she was relieved or disappointed by that fact.

**xXx**

As luck would have it, Amy and Jay had managed to avoid each other until the tapings started. Of course, that was partially due to the fact that Jay stayed in the locker room until he absolutely had to leave… And partially because Amy had kept to herself and her friends. But, neither one of them could escape the inevitable; Amy leaving the locker room just as Jay was exiting his two doors down. And despite what had happened between them, despite the fact that it had been four years since they'd last seen one another…. Amy's breath caught in her throat. He hadn't changed much, not that she was too surprised by that since she had recently taken to watching TNA with Trish and Dawn. Some things, of course, were noticeable… four years had passed; they had both grown slightly older in appearance. And for the briefest of moments, their gazes had locked; the bitterness and contempt disappearing for a second before returning. Perhaps it was because of that, that neither of them said a word. Or perhaps it was because they just didn't know what to say. In either case, before any further acknowledgement or lack of, could be made; Adam and Trish appeared. Quietly, the blond woman informed the redhead that Christy would be looking after the kids; the woman the only one who was familiar with Ashton and Keith, partially with William and Cordelia but not until today. Accepting that well enough, Amy and Trish left the hallway to head towards the entrance area to get ready for the in-ring segment.

Lisa sent her friends a grin, "Ames….breathe, that's kind of important if we're going to make it through this segment."

Amy rolled her shoulders, "I know that Lise, I'm just really nervous. It's been four years since I've been in a wrestling ring and on television for that matter."

Trish squeezed her friend's shoulders, "I'm in the same boat Ames, don't forget that."

Amy smiled weakly, "yeah well…. It's not exactly the same, but I appreciate it Trishers." Smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles on her t-shirt; the redhead let out a breath. "I'm ready and I can do this."

Lisa sent her an encouraging smile, the taller woman heading out to the ring first to make her big announcement.

Trish squinted slightly, "what does your t-shirt say?"

Amy smirked, "being a crabby bitch is just part of the charm. Dawn actually gave this one to me for my birthday this year."

Trish rolled her eyes at that; the blond woman dressed nicely in blue jeans a dress shirt. Amy sporting black pants similar to the ones she had worn in the WWE. The two women continued to listen closely as Lisa began her speech about the lack of respect for women in TNA. Quite similar, in fact, to the same speech that Christy had given…. Only this time, something was going to be done about it.

"That's our cue," Dawn spoke up suddenly, the brunette having been delayed before. "Let's go knock them dead."

Lisa leaned forwards, resting her arms on the top ring rope as her music started to play again. The crowd looking at the top of the entrance ramp in confusion. With Dawn standing front and centre, Amy and Trish on either side of her; the three former WWE divas made their way down to the ring.

Trish was the first to break the shocked silence that had fallen over the arena. "You're probably wondering just why would we even bother, right? Why come to TNA when we could go back to the WWE? Well, we would go back to the WWE, but, we have some business to take care of here. Word has it that, some of those so called Knockouts don't think we still have what it takes to kick ass."

Amy took the microphone next, "well I can tell you all this much—we are back and we are more than ready to prove to you all? We still have what it takes. And if you don't believe us? You can get your asses down to this ring and…"

The redhead trailed off as the familiar entrance music of Christian Cage came onto the speakers; the TNA Champion soon appearing along with the rest of the Coalition. A smug smile plastered on his face, the blue eyed blond man strode to the ring leisurely.

"I'm really sorry to break up this happy little reunion here, toots." Jay directed his attention to each of the women; Amy reserved for last, the blond man in full character. "But uh, in case you four didn't know? I run the show around here and I really don't think it's necessary for TNA to have a Women's division when they have someone like me."

"It doesn't really matter what you think, Cage." Amy sneered, a mixed look of contempt and something else on her face. "And whether you like it or not? There is going to be a Women's division in TNA, deal with it."

Jay arched an eyebrow, "you need to get with the programme, Amy. I run the show, I am the main attraction. We don't want or need a Women's division in this company."

Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "is someone afraid? Aww, poor baby. I'm sure you'll adjust in no time."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a look, Adam and Chris doing the same… they were all aware that this wasn't rehearsed, they were also aware that it would only be a matter of time before everyone in the audience realised that as well.

"Please, like I would really be afraid of someone like you," Jay narrowed his eyes at his ex-girlfriend, coming to stand directly in front of her. "If there's anyone who should be afraid? It's you."

"There you go, underestimating me again," Amy smirked, a challenging look in her hazel eyes. "We're here to stay, so you just need to shut up and deal with it."

Before Jay could retort, Jim Cornette appeared at the top of the opposite entrance ramp; the portly man soon explaining to everyone – in the ring or in the audience – that what Lisa had said was true. A Women's division was coming to TNA and it began tonight. At that, those in the ring were quickly informed that they were cutting to a commercial break; the four women staring down the five members of the Coalition.

Amy ran her hands through her hair, her previous bravado long since gone. "That could have gone a lot better."

Trish shrugged, the blond woman helping Cordelia with a picture. "You didn't have the chance to rehearse all of it, so I wouldn't worry. And besides which Ames, if they needed you to do that again? Cornette would have gotten you by now to re-tape."

"True," the redhead heaved out a sigh, "but at least it's over with. We aren't needed again tonight right?"

"I don't think so," Trish sent her friend a concerned look. "Ames, are you okay? Do you want to leave or something?"

"Tapings are almost over anyways, so… I'm just going to get William, I'm sure he's driving Tyson insane by now."

Trish rolled her eyes, "well that's because he's with Ashton and Keith. Don't get me wrong, Ames, I adore all three of them but when they're together?"

Amy nodded knowingly, "enough said. Cordelia sweetie, why don't you come with me and we'll go say bye to everyone, okay?"

Cordelia didn't need any further encouragement; the strawberry blond child soon on her feet….blue eyes staring up expectantly at her mother.

"William!" Tyson beckoned to the running four year old, Adam not far behind him, "William Joseph, come on. Now is not the time to play games."

Ignoring the bald man's call, William continued to race down the hallway to look for his mother. Blindly he turned the corner, colliding head on with a blue eyed blond man.

Jay, who had been speaking with Allen, barely glanced to the child who had just run into him. But, then he took another look when William just stood there; the TNA champion staring down at a miniature version of him. "Who…"

"Uncle Ty, Uncle Adam! William!"

Jay blanched at the familiar way Cordelia called to his two friends, "…"

"William Joseph Dumas," Adam reprimanded as he finally caught up to the four year old. "You should know better to not run away like that. Now come on."

"Hey Adam, do you have my…" Amy's voice trailed off as she turned the corner, "oh dear Christ."

"Mommy!" William finally snapped out of his stupor, moving from Jay as if he had been burned. "Are we going back to Uncle Adam's house now?"

Forcing herself to meet her son's expectant gaze, Amy nodded. Wishing for nothing more than to just disappear, Amy reached for William's hand, Cordelia's hand already secured.

"Amy," Jay managed through clenched teeth, "is there anything you'd like to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Jason?" Amy met his stormy blue gaze, "what do you want me to say? Because whatever it is you're hoping to hear? It needs to wait."

A muscle in the blond man's jaw ticked, "how old are they?"

Amy finally averted her gaze, "they just turned four on the 30th of last month." Unwilling to remain there a moment longer; the redhead walked away as quickly as possible.

Jay then turned his angry gaze to Adam, "and you knew? You fucking knew and you couldn't tell me?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Tyson. "And you? How could the two of you do this, huh? How could you face me and not say a damn thing?"

Allen cleared his throat nervously, "Jay… you should calm down."

"I will not calm down! Two people who claimed to be my friends and I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that Chris knows as well. You had four years to tell me, four years that I could have done something." Shooting the taller blond man one last look of disgust, Jay stormed back to the locker room.

Adam swore under his breath, knowing full well that anything he tried to tell Jay would fall on deaf ears. "I'll see you guys around."

Tyson simply nodded, the bald man also leaving the area… Allen lingering for a second before he was also on the move. Amy, meanwhile, was in the locker room with Trish, Lisa and Dawn… her shoulder shaking violently as the tears flowed. But, she also wasn't stupid enough to think that she hadn't brought this on herself. Of course, Amy knew it was her fault… that still didn't make it any easier to accept…. Lisa, Trish and Dawn trying their best to console their friend. Two doors down, the normally calm and collected Jay had practically destroyed the room. It wasn't enough that Amy had kept his own children from him, but Adam, Chris and Tyson as well? If he wasn't quite so angry, perhaps he could think clearly enough to try to understand his ex-girlfriend's reasoning. But, he was angry and he was bitter. He had become what he had vowed not to become….bitter and contempt and at that moment, filled with pure hatred and rage.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Standard-- I own not.

**Notes & Thanks: **All previous notes apply and yeah, I goofed somewhere with the names. William Adam, not Joseph... I do want to say thank you so much to those of you whom have taken the time to read the story.

_**

* * *

**_

_**9:00 pm- Stratus-Copeland residence Tampa Florida**_

In thanks to some bribery and a bedtime story from their beloved Uncle Adam, William and Cordelia settled down sometime around 8:00 that night. Had they been at home and after such an exciting day, the twins would have been up for most of the night. And normally, Amy wouldn't mind that all too much but tonight… well tonight she just needed some peace. And if not that coveted peace than at least some time to think about what she could possibly do next; short of going back in time and correcting a mistake or two. But, then again, she also realised that in the long run… that might not be the best thing to do. For one she loved her children more than anything and for two…. Well, as the old saying goes what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. That still didn't make the situation any easier to deal with or think about but if she could at least go back and re-do one thing… had she but known what would happen after making one choice without second thought.

The redheaded woman let out a sigh, "and when I had a choice to make… I chose wrong."

"Hey," Trish handed her best friend a glass of red wine, "how are you holding up?"

"Unless you can find me a large hole to crawl into so I can never show my face to the world again?" Amy pushed her hair back from her face, "I feel terrible, I feel numb and I feel like I'm the most horrible person on the face of this planet."

Trish frowned slightly, "Ames… we keep secrets, we have to, but not all secrets can be kept. He was bound to find out eventually right? And at least he sort of found out from you."

Amy sighed again, "That doesn't make this any easier to deal with. He hates me and he should hate me because I hate me."

"And I thought I told you to stop beating yourself up for this," Trish pursed her lips, "you can't change the past no matter how much you try… you can't go back and change things, you can't take back what you said. Neither can he for that matter…. Honey, you've said it to me so many times already; life is too short to live with regrets."

"I know that," Amy took a slow sip of her wine, "and I thought I was ready to do this, I though it was ready to see him again but after today? I couldn't have been further from the truth."

Trish took her friends hand in hers, "I don't think there is any way you can prepare yourself for something like this…. And all things considered, it could have gone a lot worse, right?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "how could it have gone any worse?"

"I'm not sure, but it could have and that's something to keep in mind… he didn't blow up completely anyways…"

"Oh yes, he did," Adam ran a hand through his hair as he joined the two women, "according to Allen, the locker room looked like a disaster area."

Amy buried her face in her hands, "this is just freaking wonderful. So, he finds out and now we're working for the same company again…. It's going to be my shitty luck that we'll have to work together again."

Adam rubbed her back, "at least he didn't disown you..."

"He doesn't talk to me enough to disown me, Adam." Amy downed the rest of her wine in one long gulp, "and I'm sorry that you're going through this because of me…. You shouldn't have to."

"And I'm going through this because I chose to, remember?" Adam sat back slightly in the chair, "I'll admit and you probably knew anyways, but I did call him once or twice. I never said anything specific about the twins but I did mention you."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "and I'm going to guess that he hung up the phone right after you mentioned me, right?"

The blond man shrugged, "something like that yeah but… in a way, and you did try. Even though you didn't ask me to tell him anything, you did try."

Trish sent her husband a pointed look, "I really don't think that's the best thing to bring up right now honey… did the twins fall asleep okay?"

"Yeah, sleeping like babies at the moment… only took me three bedtime stories to get there." Adam blinked when his cell phone started to ring, "who the hell calls now?" Excusing himself from the table, the tall blond man checked the display screen before wincing… "Yes?"

"How long have you known? And don't lie to me Copeland; I already spoke with Chris… apparently he's known since their baptism so how long have you known?"

Adam grimaced, stepping outside to handle the rest of the conversation. "You want the truth? Trish and I are their godparents, we were there for her through the pregnancy we helped her with their nursery." As he expected, he was met with complete silence… "Was there anything else you'd like to know?"

Jay gritted his teeth, "how could you do this to me? You knew and you had I don't know how many chances to tell me but you couldn't say a damn thing?"

"You didn't want anything to do with her, Jay. Remember that? You wanted absolutely nothing to do with her."

"I think you could have made an exception for that," the younger blond man retorted quickly, "my own kids…. That up until today, I never knew I had kids. And how do I find out? My son runs right into me and I think I'm looking at a baby picture of mine."

Adam inwardly sighed, "You weren't supposed to find out that way."

Jay snorted, "Oh? And just how was I supposed to find out, huh? Was she going to send me a card when they turned eighteen?"

"Do you think this is any easier on her? Do you have any idea how guilty she feels about—"

"She had better feel guilty."

"You told her to stay away from you, to not contact you at all. You told her you would be elated if you found out that she died—"

"I lied."

"She believed you! You wanted nothing to do with her and that's what you got."

"Why are you taking her side?!"

Adam ran a hand over his face, "this isn't about taking sides, Jay, and this shouldn't even be about the two of you. It's about those kids."

Jay made a face, "kids that I haven't even known, kids that I didn't even know about until now."

"Well then instead of bitching at me for it, why don't you do something about it?"

"Because, I don't want anything to do with her… even more so now." Jay shook his head though Adam couldn't see it, "don't get me wrong here, Copeland, I'm pretty pissed off at you, Chris and Tyson right about now but her? I don't want to see her, I don't want to talk to her, and I don't want anything to do with her."

Adam let out a sigh this time, "fine… I get that okay? You're pissed off and you have every right to be, that's fine. But just how do you propose getting to know those kids without her remotely involved, huh? William won't leave her side, Cordelia's the same. I understand that you hate her but you can't—"

Jay muttered something under his breath, refusing to repeat it aloud… "I'll see you around Edge."

Adam blinked as the call suddenly ended, "did he just call me Edge? Damn it…"

Trish sent him a cautious look as he made his way back inside, "who was that?"

"Jay," Adam set his phone on the table, "he called me Edge… for the first time in years, and he called me Edge."

She placed a hand on his, "do I even want to know what he asked?"

The blond man frowned, "he's pissed off… called Chris to bitch at him, probably bitched at Tyson already… I was the lucky one reserved for last." An eyebrow arched at the redhead, "and don't even start with this being your fault, alright? I chose to get involved; I knew what would happen…. Somewhat."

Amy chewed on her lower lip, "that still doesn't mean I won't apologise… and I am sorry Ads, I'm sorry for putting you in this type of position in the first place. I shouldn't have—"

"What's done is done and you can't do anything about it now, okay?" Adam raked his hands through his hair, "just give him a few weeks and maybe he'll have calmed down enough by then to speak to you."

"If he would rather I'm not there? I don't really have a problem with you or Trish having a play date or something … have him join you." Amy closed her eyes tightly, "if I had known it would be this difficult—"

"Enough," Trish spoke up firmly, but somewhat gently. "Ames… stop with the guilt tripping. It's only going to make you feel worse in the long run and no matter how much you want to…. You can not change the past. All you can really do at this point is try to change the future."

Amy nodded slowly, "I think I'm going to bed now… thank you, both of you, for everything."

**xXx**

Adam and Trish had gone to bed not long after Amy had… the tall blond man rudely woken up shortly after midnight; Adam stumbling in the dark to locate the phone. And to his entire surprise, it was a rather drunken Jay; still calling him Edge. Or at least the younger blond man was slurring the name Edge; the green eyed Canadian opting to just find out where his friend was rather than argue any further. Adam had just gotten outside, his car keys in hand when he stumbled directly into Jay…. Adam deciding that he was going to drag his friend inside of the house to be on the safe side.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, "do you have any idea as to what time it is?"

Jay managed a shrug, "does it really look like I fucking care?"

The taller man made a face, "and would you mind keeping it down? There are people trying to sleep in this house… and the last thing I need is for William or Cordelia to wake up and find your drunken ass down here."

"They're here?"

"Don't even think about it, if you're capable of thinking anyway…" Adam rubbed his hands over his face, "look… I'm not really sure why you felt it necessary to get so shit faced and I thought you would know better than that."

Jay arched an eyebrow, "look Edge, I just found out today that I have kids… and not only that? But my ex girlfriend is their mom and I hadn't seen her in years…. Years! And the real kicker? Two people who claim to be my friends keep it from me."

Adam couldn't help but smirk, "well you must not be too drunk if you can form a full sentence or two. But that's not the point, you're still drunk and it's still after midnight. I'm taking you home."

"Are they like me at all? Has she told them about me?"

"Questions better asked when you're more sober, Jay, that way you won't forget."

Like an impertinent child, the blue eyed blond man pouted. "I want to know now. The least you can do is tell me that now, Edge."

Adam held up his hands in mock defeat, "fine… I'll tell you now but then you're going home so you can sleep this off." He drummed his fingers idly on the table top, "William, from the day he was born, looked just like you… same smile, same hair, same bully-like personality … but he treats his sister like gold, worships his mother too." The older man bridged his hands behind his head, "Cordelia… she acts somewhat like you do, but she's more of a girly-girl than Amy will ever be. I think it's because of Dawn and Trish... she's kind, caring… has a heart of gold already."

Jay nodded slowly, the descriptions piercing through his drunken mind like a knife. "And has she mentioned me at all?"

"That part, I don't know for sure… she has told them that their father loves them, but she hasn't mentioned you by name." Adam smiled slightly, "they do know what you look like, but they don't know that you're their father."

"She told me she hated me, threw stuff at me when we split up…"

Adam shook his head, "she still has pictures, and vacation movies… stuff like that."

A dry smile touched the younger man's face, "I still have the ring, and I just couldn't give it to anyone else… that's hers. Always will be."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "you should tell her that, not me."

Jay snorted, "And what good would that do me, huh Edge? So she can just walk out of my life again? No thanks, I really don't want to go through with that for a second time. Once was more than enough."

"Again, you should tell her that and not me."

"Right because you would be so willing to deliver any sort of messages back and forth? You've been spectacular with that so far."

Adam gritted his teeth, "and it's pretty obvious to me that you're sober now, so I'm taking you home."

"Uncle Adam?" Cordelia blinked, rubbing her blue eyes sleepily as she padded towards the kitchen. "I'm thirsty."

"I'm hungry and I'm thirsty," William echoed from behind his sister, "can I have a cookie?"

Adam's expression instantly softened at the twins, the tall man motioning for them to join him. "You know, mommy really wouldn't like it if I gave you a cookie when you're supposed to be sleeping. But I can give you some milk, okay?"

That seemed to satisfy at least one twin, William pouting as Adam sat him on the counter. "But I'm hungry now…"

While Adam tried to appease the boy, Cordelia turned her wide eyes to Jay. "Hi-hi, I'm Cordelia Ann Dumas."

"Delia," William frowned, "mommy says we don't talk to strangers."

"But he's here with Uncle Adam, right Uncle Adam?"

Adam nodded shortly, setting two glasses of milk on the counter for the twins. "That's right Cordelia, but—"

"So who is he?"

"Why don't we know him?"

A helpless look crossed Adam's face, Jay clearing his throat as he addressed his children. "I'm Jay Reso, a friend of your Uncle Adam's."

Cordelia beamed, "do you know Uncle Ty-Ty and Uncle Chrissy?"

"Delia…"

"I work with them and I used to work with Dawn, Lisa and Trish back in the WWE."

"Our mommy worked there too," Cordelia announced proudly, "did you know her?"

Adam coughed, "why don't you two munchkins finish your milk, okay? Then Uncle Adam will tuck you in again so you can get some sleep. Remember Auntie Trish has a big day planned for tomorrow…"

"Okay Uncle Adam!" The twins chirped in unison, William and Cordelia practically gulping down their glasses of milk.

Jay ran a hand through his hair, "I'll just go wait outside… it was nice meeting you two."

Cordelia sent him a toothy smile, a less friendly look sent from William… Jay trying not to let himself be too bothered by that as he rose from the table.

"Okay squirts; now remember… we have to be really quiet because Auntie Trish and your mommy are sleeping. And we don't want to wake them up, alright?"

Jay watched on as Adam took the twins upstairs, the blond man then turning his attention to a painting on the living room wall. Had things been different, that could have been him carrying them upstairs to tuck them in. had things been different he wouldn't be sitting in Adam Copeland's living room…. But things weren't different. Instead of watching Cordelia and William grow up; his childhood best friend and his wife had gotten that privilege. Instead of being there when the twins had said their first words or taken their first steps, he would only be able to hear about it or see a picture of it. And while he realised that was partially his own fault for shutting out his ex-girlfriend… she could have said something or done something before now. For that matter, his own friends could have said something or done something…. Anything. Heaving out a sigh, Jay leaned forwards to rest his forearms on his thighs as he waited; memories he had tried in vain to suppress coming back unbidden.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**When I consulted my Magic 8 Ball? It laughed at me. I own not but the OC's and the plot.

* * *

_**7:00 am- Stratus-Copeland residence Tampa Florida**_

In spite of the fact that he had wanted to head home the night before, Jay had fallen asleep on the couch in Adam and Trish's living room. Normally it was a very comfortable couch and one that he had fallen asleep on before. But, that hadn't meant that sleep had been easy to come by last night … partially because of his impending hangover and partially because of three people sleeping upstairs. The blonde man didn't want to give a damn about her anymore, he didn't want to care about her anymore … he didn't want to think about her anymore. And as much as Jay tried to convince himself that he didn't miss her, he had missed her. He had thought about her often, worried about what had happened to her and hoped that she was doing alright. Of course that didn't mean that he wasn't pissed off, because he was … that didn't mean that he wasn't bitter, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise. He was bitter, and rightfully so he felt, that feeling even more justified knowing what he did now. Before, it had just been the end of a great relationship, sexual frustration and the loss of one of his closest friends. But now … well now it meant far more then that. It went beyond just the two of them. And one of those reasons was awake before everyone else upstairs, Cordelia now kneeling on the carpet in front of the couch; one small finger gently (and then not so gently) poking at the blonde man's side.

Jay attempted, in vain, to swat the offending digit away. "I'll get your food ready in a minute Oscar…. Go bug Felix."

Cordelia giggled and then tried again, "wake up sleepy head."

One blue eye opened to meet another, "…. Cordelia Ann, right?"

The four year old nodded with enthusiasm, "and you're Jay!"

He cracked half a smile, "yeah … what are you doing up so early?"

"It's not that early silly and 'sides … Uncle Adam said that Auntie Trish has something planned." Cordelia's eyebrows knit together in thought, "are you gonna come with us?"

"Well that all depends," Jay began and then grimaced, "probably not though because I have a lot to do today."

"Oh," the four year old climbed up onto the couch, an expectant look in her icy blue eyes. "Wanna watch Sesame Street with me?"

He hadn't been able to say no to her mother when she looked at him that way … "Sure."

Cordelia grinned and then clapped excitedly, Jay moving from the couch slowly to retrieve the remote control so he could find Sesame Street. "Do you know my mommy?" She questioned suddenly, "'cos you said you worked with Auntie Lisa … and Auntie Trish … and that you know Uncle Ty-Ty."

"Well, I know a lot of people," Jay replied honestly, the blonde man really regretting all of the alcohol he had consumed last night.

"Mommy says that you used to team with Uncle Adam," she peered at him and blinked, "is that true?"

The blonde man winced, both at the question and at the headache that relentlessly grew. "Yes. I've known your Uncle Adam since I was a kid."

"Like me?"

"Older than you actually."

"Oh," she replied and then fell silent; the four year old finally content to watch the show… Jay more than a little thankful for that fact.

And as they continued to watch, William eventually made his way downstairs; a frown on his face to match the disapproving look in his eyes. "'Delia…"

Cordelia stuck out her tongue, "Shh! I'm trying to watch Sesame."

William crossed his arms, "but mommy says we don't talk to strangers."

"But he knows Uncle Adam … and mommy telled us about him before."

"'Delia…" William began, wholly unconvinced that his sister should be near this stranger. His distrust glaringly apparent, "you still shouldn't."

Cordelia scowled, Jay fighting the urge to laugh … she really was a splitting image of her mother. "I don't care," and she acted just like her mother. "I wanna watch Sesame, so shh!"

William frowned as he climbed onto the couch, sitting at the opposite end from his sister and Jay. Every so often, his sapphire blue eyes would cast a glance towards them; averting whenever Jay returned the curious gesture. Of course the blonde man knew that it wouldn't be an easy task, making up for lost time and all that … but it didn't take him too long to realise that his son would be the harder of the two to convince. But, Jay supposed he shouldn't be too surprised by that; for all he knew his son could just be that reserved.

Amy watched in silence from the stairs, the former diva seated on one of the steps; a mixed look on her face. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she also needed to get her twins breakfast and coffee started. "Adam and Ann," she finally called to them. "Do you want cereal or pancakes?"

"Pancakes," they chirped in unison, William adding: "and orange juice."

Amy smiled, "okay, well that's settled. What else?"

Cordelia tugged on Jay's shirt, "mommy makes the bestest pancakes, ever."

Jay smiled down to her, the blonde man finding some sort of twisted pleasure when he glanced up and towards Amy; causing her to look anywhere but him. "Is that so? If you wouldn't mind…"

She forced a smile as she moved from the stairs, "not at all. I was planning on making enough for Adam and Trish anyways."

William followed her to the kitchen, "can I help?"

"You don't want to watch Sesame with 'Delia?" Amy questioned her son first and then arched an eyebrow when he nodded. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Uh huh, I wanna help you." He blinked at her, a pleading look in his eyes. "Please mommy?"

Amy hesitated for the briefest of moments before nodding, "okay William, if that's what you really want … what kind of pancakes should we make?"

William frowned thoughtfully, "Uncle Adam likes chocolate chips."

Amy grinned, "then we'll make that kind … I just need to get the coffee ready first, okay?"

The blonde child grinned back up to her, Jay watching them … rather the interaction between mother and son. Adam hadn't been joking at all when he had said that William worshipped the former diva. Not that he could entirely blame his son.

"Mommy?" Cordelia suddenly asked, "is Jay gonna come with us today?"

Amy was thankful that her back was to her daughter, "I thought it was just going to be just you, William and Auntie Trish for the day, honey."

Cordelia frowned as she continued to question her mother, "Uncle Adam and you are coming too… aren't you? And Auntie Dawn and Uncle Chris and—"

"Why don't you ask Auntie Trish when she wakes up, sweetie." Amy finally turned around, focusing solely on her daughter. "I know that she has something really special planned today and maybe she just wanted it to be for the three of you."

"Okay mommy," Cordelia replied dutifully, the four year old falling silent once again; blue eyes attentively watching the television.

**-x-X-x-**

With both adults intent on ignoring the other, Cordelia remained in the living room watching television whilst William remained in the kitchen. And they stayed that way until Adam and Trish appeared; the blonde woman quietly questioning why Jay was there this early. Once she'd received an adequate explanation, she joined Amy and William in the kitchen; Adam seating himself on the couch with Cordelia sat between him and Jay. It was, rather awkwardly, over breakfast that Cordelia asked about Trish's big surprise; the blonde woman seemingly hesitant to give all of the details before she relented. As Cordelia had hoped, the Irvine family would be joining them for the day and they would all be headed to Sea World… Trish extending the initiation to Jay as well, the blue eyed blonde man trying to decline as politely as possible. Still, they'd managed to keep the atmosphere as civil as possible for sake of the two children … but once they were finished and headed upstairs …

Trish glanced between Amy and Jay, "we could take Cordelia and William," she suggested evenly, "you know, we can go, and you two can talk."

Amy nearly spat out her coffee, "I really don't think that's a good idea, Trish … William adores the two of you to no end, but he hasn't really spent that much time away from me. Or Cordelia for that matter, but she seems to handle it better."

Adam smiled wryly, "don't take this the wrong way Ames, but, it might be good for him. So he doesn't become more of a mommy's boy than he is already."

Amy met his green eyes pointedly, "I still don't think it's a good idea, alright?"

"I don't either," Jay interjected himself into the conversation, "and actually, I really don't have anything to say to you just yet. Plus? After the last time we spoke, you said more than enough."

"If you would excuse me," Amy pushed her chair back from the table, her plate still nearly full. "I'm going to see if my children need any help getting dressed."

Trish also pushed back from the table, gathering plates as she walked around the table. "I know this might be a bit much to ask of you, but I'm going to ask you … just let her off the hook."

Jay shot her a clear cut look of disbelief, "after what she did to me and what she said to me? Do you seriously expect for me to just forget about all of that? I don't think so, Trish."

The blonde woman pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, "I'm not saying it has to be right away but it's something you should at least consider, Jay. She's hurt—"

"Please, don't start with that. I don't want to hear about how hurt she is and I don't want to hear about how guilty she might claim to be." Jay swallowed down the last of his coffee, his pleasant façade all but gone now. "But I do have to agree with her. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alright," Trish conceded with a strained sigh, "then will you at least think about coming with us for the day? It might be good for you."

Jay brought his empty coffee cup to the dishwasher, "I can't say I would mind that at all, that's for sure. I want to spend time with them or as much they'll let me."

"Cordelia is easier to get to know," Adam pointed out the obvious; "William will warm up to you, once he realises that you are trustworthy."

"And that bit of information might not have been necessary if someone had bothered to say anything," Jay practically snapped. "My telling you that I quit the WWE, alright, maybe I can understand why you got mad at me for that. But this?"

Adam ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I wasn't even going to suggest that was anything like this, because I know it isn't. I am sorry for not telling you but I really can't do anything about it now, can I? What else do you want me to say?"

The younger blonde man shrugged, "there's nothing else that you can say unless you can explain why you never said anything."

Adam gritted his teeth, "not while Amy is here and definitely not while Cordelia and William are here." Running a hand over his face, "are you coming with us today or not, because if you are? You might want to head home and change first. You reek."

Jay kindly flipped his friend off, "what time are you all planning on leaving?"

Trish cleared her throat from the kitchen, "we have to wait for Chris, Dawn and their boys to get here first so, probably an hour from now."

Jay crossed his arms, as if he really needed to consider joining them. "I'll see you all in an hour then."

Adam waited until the front door had shut behind his friend, "when we're at Sea World today? Cordelia does not leave my side. If I'm going to be around him, I want a buffer."

Trish rolled her eyes in response, muttering under her breath about sissy boys masquerading as grown men.

_**Later that day- Sea World, Orlando**_

True to Adam's previous words; Cordelia had not left his side … but wherever Cordelia was, she seemed pretty insistent on having Jay (apparently her new best friend) right there with her. And as Adam had expected William spent most of his time with his mother; occasionally huddled near one of the many attractions with the two Irvine boys.

"Dolphins," Cordelia breathed out in awe, the four year old standing between Adam and Jay. "Pretty…"

"They feel funny," Lance, the oldest of the four children present said, "you can pet 'em Delia… they won't hurt you."

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't wanna … they might bite me."

William glanced over to his twin, but did not head towards her like he usually would. "They won't, honest … try it Delia."

Stubbornly so, Cordelia shook her head again, her arms crossing as she kept her distance from the dolphins.

Jay knelt down so he was more eye level with her, "are you sure you don't want to pet them like your brother?"

"They might bite me," Cordelia persisted quietly, "I'm scared … and I can't reach."

"I'll take care of that part," Jay winked to her, easily picking up the four year old so she could reach. "And we can pet them together, alright?"

His hand over hers, Jay guided Cordelia through the process; Chris, Dawn, Adam and Trish looking on slack jawed whilst Amy's full attention was occupied with William. And it would have remained there if Trish hadn't hissed for her to look … Amy just catching the look of elation on her daughter's face.

"She never did that with me," Adam finally spoke, "well she wouldn't do that the last time we came here."

"And we've only been here twice," Dawn commented still in awe, "but she wasn't feeling well last time, so that's probably why."

"Mommy!" Cordelia squealed excitedly, turning in Jay's grasp before wiggling out and running towards the redhead. "I petted the dolphins!"

Carefully avoiding any direct eye contact with the blue eyed blonde man, Amy sent a smile down to her daughter. "That's wonderful sweetheart, did you say thank you?"

A beaming Cordelia skipped back over to Jay, wrapping her arms as far as they would go around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A smile that none of them had seen in years made it's way to Jay's face, "anytime, Princess. Anytime."

Eventually, the four children moved on from the dolphins, Cordelia still remaining with Adam and Jay whilst they walked around…. William walking ahead with Chris and the Irvine boys.

"We should probably stop and eat soon," Dawn remarked as they neared another attraction, "I've been snacking of course, but I would imagine that my boys are starving … and I don't just mean C.J and Lance."

"I know my boy is hungry without even asking," Trish commented dryly, "William is practically a walking stomach…"

Before Amy could reply to that, the four children stopped in their tracks… the three women looking on in slight amusement.

Cordelia tugged impatiently on Jay's hand, dropping Adam's hand to point to Shamu's Happy Harbour. "Will you take me there?" And when the blue eyed blonde man hesitated, she blinked. "Please?"

Over the four year old child's head, Adam exchanged a look with his friend. "Delia, pumpkin, why don't we save that for later … I know you, Junior, Lance and William have extra clothes but—"

"But Uncle Adam …" Cordelia pouted and if not for the blue eyes, she looked so like her mother that it was nearly impossible for either blonde man to say no. "Please?"

"If your mommy says it's okay," Jay relented first, "I'll take you."

Cordelia's face lit up like a Christmas tree, the four year old dropping Jay's hand to skip over to her mother. Adam shaking his head a little, "I hate it when she does that."

Jay couldn't help but smirk a little, "I'm going to guess that she does that to you all the time?" And when the taller man nodded, the blue eyed man shook his head. "So it is true then, the apple not falling far from the tree and all that."

"It didn't take you too long to make up your mind about taking her," Adam pointed out to his friend first, "but yes … Cordelia is just like Amy, only a little more girly girl." An amused smirk made its way to his face. "And it looks like Delia has some company for the Happy Harbour."

Trish directed a pointed look to her husband, "Adam, honey, why don't you help Chris and Jay keep an eye on the kids? Ames, Dawnie and I are just going to sit this out."

Adam winced at the thought of crawling through the large structure, "I was just about to go follow them, babe."

With Adam, Chris and Jay supervising the four rambunctious children; Amy, Dawn and Trish took advantage of the time to look through the pictures on Dawn's digital camera and plan for a late lunch. They knew full well that after running around Shamu's Happy Harbour for awhile, there were bound to be seven grumbling stomachs; the three women checking the park map for the nearest suitable location to eat.


End file.
